The Deadliest Love
by Mido-N
Summary: Gumi jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran di sekolah barunya. Tanpa sengaja, ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang memulai sebuah permainan mematikan. WARNING: Gaje, Gore, Typos, Full of blood scenes.
1. Chapter 1 : First Love

Moshi..Moshii ! :3

Hehe…Mi-chan akhirnya publish fic ini juga…

Fic ini terinspirasi dengan RL Mi-chan di sekolah, tapi ini hanya imaginasi ya…Nggak semua dari Fic ini beneran terjadi kok :D

Selamat membacaa om dan tantee :3 !

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha, bukan punya saya :3**

**WARNING! : Gaje, OOC, Typos, Gore, Tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur(?), Don't' like? Don't read :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Deadliest Love**

**Chapter 1**

**First Love**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_Ku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong malam. Aku berusaha menjauhinya, tapi aku tak bisa. Dia semakin dekat..semakin dekat..dan—"_

"Gumi! Bangun! Hari ini kamu akan masuk di sekolah baru, artinya kamu harus bangun lebih pagi!" Suara ibu membangunkanku. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri; Mimpi apa barusan? Apa artinya? Huh..Lebih baik aku lupakan saja. Aku bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigiku. Kulihat kakakku, Gumiya juga sedang menyikat gigi.

Kulihat wajahnya yang suram. Sepertinya dia tidak semangat menjalani hari barunya di sekolah yang baru, "Nii-chan..kenapa?"

"Entahlah..Depresi kayaknya. Aku gak yakin kita bakal bisa beradaptasi."

"Aku juga gitu...aku punya _bad feeling _soal sekolah baru kita." Jawabku.

"Gumi! Gumiya! Cepat! Kalian sarapan di jalan saja ya!" Kami sekeluarga baru pindah dua hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya kami pernah tinggal di sini, tapi itu dulu..saat aku belum lahir. Semenjak ayahku meninggal, kami kembali ke sini.

Kami berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah baru dan mengambil roti yang dibuat ibu. Kami berpamitan dan pergi ke sekolah.

"Kok aku deg-degan ya? Aku biasanya gak gini kok." Keluh Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan…jangan bikin panik deh. Kita harus tenang! Kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa beradaptasi." Kami tiba di sebuah gedung besar dan rapuh.

Tinggi gedung itu sekitar tiga lantai. Dindingnya dipenuhi oleh lumut dan coretan cat pilok. Kacanya pun sudah banyak yang pecah. Sepertinya kepala sekolah tidak mengurusnya dengan baik. Suasananya terlihat sepi, seperti hanya kami berdua murid yang baru datang di sekolah ini.

"Ini sekolah kita? Bener nih?"

"Iya..liat aja papan namanya. Kayaknya sekolah ini banyak preman deh." Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Kami berdua pun masuk. Saat kami masuk, keadaan sudah mulai ramai. Ya, Nii-chan benar..sepertinya sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh preman-preman.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berdiri di belakang kami. Kami pun menoleh ke belakang. Kami melihat seorang gadis, kira-kira seumuran denganku. Aku bisa menebak dari tingginya. Rambutnya bergelombang, wajahnya manis dan terlihat imut. Ia membawa boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya.

"Selamat datang di sekolah ini. Kalian murid baru kan?" sapanya.

Nii-chan menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "I-Iya..benar."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, aku Mayu, kepala sekolah di sini. Mungkin aku terlihat muda, tetapi aku lebih tua dari yang kalian bayangkan." Kepala sekolah?! Yang benar saja?! Wajahnya menipu kami, "Sekarang kalian masuk ke kelas masing-masing."

"Tapi, Mayu-san. Kami belum tau dimana kelas kami." Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kelas? Yaah..terserah kalian deh, mau pilih yang mana aja boleh. Aku malas mengurus hal semacam itu." Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa rasa peduli. Baru kulihat seorang kepala sekolah tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu.

"Jadi gimana nih?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, turuti aja apa katanya. Kita pilih kelas kita masing-masing." Ketika Nii-chan berkata begitu, aku pun terpaksa memilih kelasku. Ada tiga kelas yang harus aku pilih; 2-A, 2-B, dan 2-C. Aku bingung mana yang harus kupilih.

"Ah! Aku masuk kelas 2-B aja!" Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun memasuki ruangan bertuliskan: '2-B'. Saat aku masuk, semua mata tertuju padaku. Laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berotot. Menggunakan tato di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti itulah orang-orang yang aku lihat.

Aku melihat bangku kosong di sebelah seorang gadis. Akhirnya, aku menemukan seorang perempuan juga. Perempuan itu berambut panjang, dikuncir dua, dan bewarna _teal_. Seragamnya berbeda denganku. Rok mini hitam, jas hitam bertangan panjang, dan menggunakan dasi hitam di kerahnya. Aku pun duduk di bangku kayu itu.

Aku bergumam dalam hati, Apa semua laki-laki di sekolah ini seperti ini ya?

"Nggak kok…Nggak juga." Hah?! Dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Tidak mungkin!

"Aku gak bisa baca pikiran orang, loh." Tentu saja dia bisa. Buktinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Etto…apa kamu doang cewe yang di kelas ini?"

"Tadinya…tapi ditambah kamu jadi dua. Aku Miku, Miku Hatsune. Kamu?"

"Gumi, Gumi Megpoid. Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku.

"Boleh.." jawabnya polos,

"Apa cuma kita, cewe di sekolah ini?"

"Nggak kok. Di sekolah ini, cewe hanya ada sepuluh: kamu, aku, Rin, Miki, Yuki-chan, Iroha-san, Luka-senpai, Lily-senpai, Meiko-sensei, dan Mayu-sensei."

"Itu saja?"

"Iya…Oh iya, senang berkenalan denganmu." Akhirnya aku menemukan perempuan yang polos dan normal juga di sekolah ini. Aku pikir, perempuannya akan sama seperti laki-laki di sini.

* * *

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Aku terus melihat Miku yang bengong dan senyum-senyum sendiri saat jam pelajaran.

"HATSUNE MIKU!" Teriakan itu mengagetkanku,

"I-Iya Sensei?"

"Sudah berapa kali saya bilang. Jangan bengong saat pelajaran! Sebagai hukuman, ayo maju ke depan dan selesaikan soal ini." Huuh…Sekolah ini menyebalkan. Gurunya pun membosankan. Apa tak ada hal yang menarik di sekolah reyot ini? Seperti _charming prince_ yang akan menikahiku dan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia selama—

"Anak baru! Kamu juga senyum-senyum sendiri. Ayo! Ke depan. Bantu Miku untuk selesaikan soal ini!"

"Ba-Baik, sensei!" Aku pun maju ke depan kelas, ku ambil kapur putih yang ada di meja guru dan mulai selesaikan soal ini. Huuh! Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah enak-enak bermimpi, tapi apa mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan ya?

Aku mulai menyelesaikan soal yang ada di depan. Dalam sekejap aku menyelesaikannya. "Sensei, aku sudah selesai!"

"Biar kulihat." Sang sensei pun mulai melihat rumus yang aku gunakan, "Salah! Ini salah! Kamu ini, bisanya bengong saja. Cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu!"

"Baik!"

"Tunggu, namamu?"

"Gumi, Gumi Megpoid."

"Souka…Ayo duduk!" Aku pun kembali ke tempat duduk ku . tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju kepada seseorang. Ooh…Akhirnya! Ada seorang pangeran! Wajahnya yang tampan seakan-akan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku membalas senyumannya sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Gumiii ! Sudah saya bilang jangan bermimpi di siang hari! Cepat duduk! Dan kenapa kamu melambaikan tangan pada Gakupo?"

"Ya pak? Ada apa?" Laki-laki tampan berambut ungu panjang itu berdiri.

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja anak baru kita, Gumi melambaikan tangannya padamu."

"O-Oh..Hai."

"Haaiii tam—Eh? Ti-Tidak! Siapa yang melambaikan tanganku padamu! Cepat kembali duduk!" Kyaaaaaa! Kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutku! Padahal aku tak mau mengucapkannya.

"Ba-Baik….aneh." Hari pertama di sekolah baru, aku memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk. Bodoh!

Bel pun berbunyi. Aku mengambil tasku dan pulang bersama Miku. Saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihat cowok tampan itu dikerubungi oleh enam orang cewek. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Oy, Miku…itu siapa sih? Kayaknya _charming _banget."

"Ohh..Itu Gakupo-kun. Cowok paling keren, kuat, dan tampan di sekolah ini. Lihat dia, keren kan?"

"Hmm..Lumayan lah."

"Tapi, tolong jangan berbicara atau mendekati Gakupo." Mendadak Miku memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan dekati dia saja!" Miku berlari menjauhiku. Eh? Ada apa dengannya? Mendadak jadi seperti itu. Aneh. Daripada memikirkan itu, aku pulang saja.

Aku sampai di rumah. Ku buka pintu dan aku melihat tak ada siapa-siapa, "Tadaimaaa!"

"Okerii, Gumi!" Ku dengar ibu menjawabku dari kamarnya. Huuh! Kapan rumah tangga ini menjadi harmonis. Ibu tidak bisa memasak dan Nii-chan kerjanya hanya main game. Jadi, yang harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga yaitu, aku.

Aku pergi ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Aku melempar tasku dan membanting diriku ke kasur. Aku membayangkan wajah Gakupo yang tampan. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan matahri sudah terbenam. Aku merasa lelah, karena jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah sangat jauh.

Aku pun sangat mengantuk. Yasudahlah…lebih baik aku tidur. Aku mulai berdoa sebelum tidur.

"_Di sinilah tempat aku tidur dan tempat aku terbangun. Menjalani hari-hariku tanpa kesedihan. Oh Tuhan…Tolong kabulkan permohonanku, buat Gakupo menjadi milikku, hanya milikku. Bukan yang lain. Jika ada orang lain yang mencintainya, biarkan permainan ini dimulai.."_

Hah? Apa yang ku ucapkan? 'biarkan permainan ini dimulai'? Itulah kebiasaan diriku. Berbicara tanpa dipikir dulu, seakan-akan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

"_Kau…yang…terakhir…"_ Tiba-tiba, ada suara aneh di kamarku. Aku mencari sumber suara itu, tapi aku tak menemukannya.

"Siapa disana?"

"_Permainan…akan…dimulai…"_ Aku mulai ketakutan. Aku tak dapat menemukan sumbernya. Seketika terasa sangat besar. Dunia di sekitarku berputar-putar. Aku tak kuasa melihat hal ini. Dengan paksaan, aku memejamkan mataku dan aku pun tertidur.

* * *

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat sekeliling, ini…bukan kamarku! Di sini, gelap…hampa...dan aku sendirian.

"Haloo! Ada orang?" Aku berteriak dan yang ku dengar hanyalah gema dari suaraku. Aku tak bisa mendengar siapapun, kecuali diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya, dimana aku?

"Ini dunia antara mimpi dan kenyataan." Seseorang menjawabku. Aku mengenali suara ini. Akupun menoleh kebelakang dan aku melihat…..Mayu-Sensei!

"Kau yang terakhir, Gumi. Jumlah pemain sudah cukup. Mari kita mulai." Mayu-sensei menjetikkan jarinya. Ruangan hampa dan gelap itu berubah menjadi padang bunga!

Aku tak melihat apapun di sini. Hanya hamparan bunga _aster _kuning dan...delapan perempuan yang wajahnya tak asing. Tunggu! Mereka enam orang yang mengerubungi Gakupo saat pulang sekolah, seorang sensei berambut pendek sepundak berwarna _brown_, dan seorang gadis ramping, berambut panjang kuncir dua berwarna _teal_-Tunggu! Itu...MIKU! Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?!

"Ahh, sepertinya kita kedatangan pemain baru.." Suara Mayu menggema di tempat ini.

"Siapa itu, Mayu-sama?" Tanya seseorang gadis berambut pink panjang.

Mayu-sensei menoleh ke arahku, "Gumi...Anak baru dari kelas 2-B!" Tu-Tunggu...AKU?! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi!

"Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi peraturan permainan ini. Pemenang dari permainan ini ialah yang membunuh semua pemain dari permainan ini atau kalian bisa melakukannya dengan cara lain.." P-Permainan? Permainan apa?

Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang dan kelihatannya lebih tua dariku mengangkat tangannya, "Cara cepat? Beritahu kami, Mayu-sama!"

"Sabar, Lily-chan. Cara lain agar permainan ini berakhir adalah….mencium Gakupo atau membunuhnya." Tunggu?! Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa di sini?! Aku tidak mau memainkan permainan mematikan seperti ini!

Tiba-tiba, tanganku menggenggam sebuah cutter. "Mayu-sama..Benda apa ini?" Seorang gadis kecil memegang sebuah _katana_! Anak siapa itu? Dia terlalu muda untuk bermain permainan ini! "Yuki-chan, gunakanlah itu untuk membunuh satu sama lain."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Gumi…Kau mengucapkan mantranya, bukan?" Mayu-sensei berjalan ke arahku.

"Mantra? Mantra apa?"

"_Di sinilah tempat aku tidur dan tempat aku terbangun. Menjalani hari-hariku tanpa kesedihan. Oh Tuhan…Tolong kabulkan permohonanku, buat Gakupo menjadi milikku, hanya milikku. Bukan yang lain. Jika ada orang lain yang mencintainya, biarkan permainan ini dimulai"_ Suara itu menggaung di padang ini. Suara ini adalah suaraku.

"Itu yang kau katakan sebelum kau tidur kan?"

Jadi itu mantra..Kalimat yang ku ucapkan sebelum tidur itu, mantra! Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya?!

"Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutmu bukan? Ya…karena aku telah memilihmu. Sekarang, kalian akan dipencarkan ke seluruh negeri ini. Kalian harus mencari pemain lain dan membunuhnya atau temukan Gakupo…" Tiba-tiba, Mayu-sensei dan yang lainnya menghilang bagai diterpa angin. Aku masih belum paham tentang ini! Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin tapi tak ada yang menjawabku.

Aku terbangun. Sekujur tubuhku penuh dengan keringat dingin. Apa itu mimpi? Ya itu hanya mimpi. Dipencar ke seluruh negeri? Mustahil!

Tapi, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sepertinya, ini bukan kamarku! Ini….kamar lamaku! Ini…rumah lamaku!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Gakupo : Makasih, Mi-chaan…Aku selalu dijadiin rebutan di FF kamu ;D #slapped

Miku : Ehh..Mi-chan! Bosen nih! Cowonya dia mulu!

Gakupo : Biarin aku ganteng kan? Buktinya kamu ikut-ikutan rebutan aku ;p

Miku : asdfghjkl -_-"

Duhh pusing dengerin mereka berantem…mendingan review aja ~ Kritik & saran diterima, but no flame -.-

Review yaa om dan tante ;D


	2. Chapter 2 : First Step

**Minna-san..Konnichiwa~**

**Apa kabar ? Maaf Mi-chan belum sempet nge-update beberapa fic hehehe…Dan kalau cerita ini ada kesamaan cerita, itu tidak disengaja, karena tema cerita ini adalah love survival game…**

**Yasudahlah…tak apa, Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha, bukan punya saya :3**

**WARNING! : Gaje, OOC(s), Typo(s), Gore, Tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur(?), Don't' like? Don't read :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Deadliest Love**

**Chapter 2**

**First Step**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kucoba sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Kupukul wajahku berkali-kali, tapi tetap tak ada hasilnya. Aku berdiri dari tempat tidur dan kuperiksa semua barang-barang di kamar ini, televise, lemari, buku, tempat tidur semua persis seperti rumah lamaku. Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di kepalaku, aku keluar dari kamarku dan berlari ke dapur,

"Ibuu!" teriakku.

"Ada apa? Apa kakakmu mengganggu lagi?" jawab ibu sambil mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada di panci.

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Di sini….? Maksudmu?"

"Ini rumah lama kita kan? Bukannya kita baru pindah tiga hari yang lalu? Lalu kenapa-"

"Tunggu!" suara ibu memecah dapur. Semua terdiam dan yang ku dengar hanyalah gejolah air sup yang direbus. Ibu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Akan ibu jawab satu persatu; pertama…ya ini rumah kita, kedua…pindah? Kita tidak pernah pindah."

"Ngapain kita pindah? Bayar tagihan telefon saja kita gak mampu." Cibir Onii-chan. Situasi ini benar-benar bikin aku bingung! Lebih baik tak usah pikirkan itu. Nanti juga akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Aku mandi, memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan ibu, dan berpamitan dengan ibu. Ketika aku keluar rumah, aku baru ingat sesuatu: Dimana sekolahku? Sekolah tempat aku belajar sekarang yang mana? Yang dulu atau yang lain? Urghh! Semua membuat aku bingung.

"Onii-chan! Berangkat sekolah bareng yukk!" Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tau sekolah asliku. Yaah…mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi tak apalah.

Nii-chan membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Kemudian ia menghampiriku, "Tumbenan mau ke sekolah bareng. Jangan-jangan ada maunya nih.."

"Apaan sih?! Nggak kok...Emang seorang adik yang mau berangkat sekolah bareng kakaknya gak boleh ya?"

"Bukannya nggak boleh, tapi…tingkah lakumu aneh sejak tadi pagi. Kamu bermimpi apa semalem?"

"Nggak mimpi apa-apa kok!"

"Masa? Kok kamu bawa itu?" Perlahan..Nii-chan berjalan menjauh.

"Bawa apa?"

"Itu tuh!" Nii-chan menunjuk tangan kiriku. Aku memang merasakan seperti sesuatu di tanganku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan aku tak percaya apa yang aku pegang di tangan kiriku…sebuah _cutter_!

"Hati-hati dengan benda tajam! Lagipula untuk apa kamu bawa gituan?"

"Mungkin aja ada yang mau membunuhku…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku,

"Haah?! Mana ada?" Onii-chan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin dia tak tahu keadaan sebenarnya. Mungkin aku harus memberitahunya.

"Anoo…Onii-chan sebenernya—"

"Waduh gawat! Kita telat!" Nii-chan berlari pergi menjauhiku. Aku berlari mengikutinya dari belakang. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, jadi akan kuberitahu nanti.

Setelah berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, kami tiba di sekolah kami. Aku pun terpana melihat sekolah ini. Astagaa! Ini sekolah lamaku. Aku juga melihat teman-teman lamaku. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak…ini bukan mimpi. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu teman-teman lamaku lagi.

"Gumi-chaaan!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku, aku menoleh ke belakang dan dia adalah…Neru, teman lamaku!

Aku menyapanya kembali, "Neru-chaaan!"

Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya, seperti tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Hey..Hey! Ada apa nih meluk-meluk?"

"Aku kangen kamuu."

"Kangen? Kan kemarin kita ketemu di sekolah." Aku baru ingat. Neru tidak tau soal kejadian aneh yang menimpaku. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Kami berdua berjalan memasuki kelas. Semenjak Neru dan aku sekelas, kami menjadi teman baik.

* * *

Tak lama setelah kami duduk, seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Seorang pria gemuk berambut putih memasuki kelas. Itu adalah kepala sekolah! Kenapa ia ada di kelasku? Aku mempunyai perasaan buruk soal ini.

Lalu ia berdiri di depan kelas, "Semuanya…mohon untuk duduk dibangku masing-masing," Semua murid pun serentak duduk.

Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dengan berat hati saya katakan bahwa wali kelas kalian telah mengundurkan diri menjadi wali kelas kalian," kelas yang semula diam berubah jadi gaduh.

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena beliau masih bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah ini. Sebagai gantinya, bapak akan memperkenalkan guru baru kalian."

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk dari pintu kelas dan berdiri dari samping kepala sekolah. Aku memperhatikan penampilannya dengan seksama. Itu menjadi kebiasaanku saat aku bertemu orang baru di sekitarku. Ia menggunakan sepatu boots coklat, rok mini merah, dan jaket merah yang tidak menyatu dengan rok. Jadi kami bisa melihat perutnya dengan jelas dari sini.

Parasnya cantik, lumayan untuk seorang guru perempuan dan rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat. Dari kriteria tadi….sepertinya aku pernah melihat guru ini di suatu tempat.

"Perkenalkan aku wali kelas baru kalian," suaranya yang berat layaknya tante-tante itu memecah ruangan.

"Namaku, Sakine Meiko. Panggil saja…Meiko-Sensei." Guru baru itu langsung menatapku dengan tatapan jahat. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku atau memang ia benar-benar melihatku. Tunggu! Aku baru ingat sesuatu! Meiko-Sensei adalah….salah satu pemain dari permainan mematikan itu!

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahku. Tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari wajahku seakan terlihat aku jadi incarannya. Ia berjalan di antara meja-meja dan berhenti di depan mejaku. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku berada dalam bahaya?!

Ia membungkukan tubuhnya agar melihat wajahku dari dekat, "Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"A-Aku…Gu-Gumi Megpoid," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Jadilah anak yang baik selama di kelasku.." ia menggunakan tatapan itu lagi. Meiko-sensei berjalan menjauh.

"Sst! Guru itu bilang apa?" bisik Neru

"Dia hanya nanya namaku, tapi…"

"Tapi ?"

"Ah! Udahlah…lupain aja!"

"Baiklah…" Neru kembali melihat ke depan. Jam pelajaran dengan Meiko-Sensei pun berlangsung. Sesekali ia melihatku dengan tatapan dingin. Selama jam pelajaran, aku tidak bias belajar dengaan tenang dengan keadaan Meiko-sensei.

* * *

Bel pun berbunyi. Pertanda jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. "Hmm…Sudah berakhir ya?" Meiko-sensei melihat jam.

"Kalau begitu pelajaran hari ini selesai." Meiko-sensei melirikku, "Gumi…kamu ikut saya ke kantor."

Keringat dingin bercucuran. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan membunuhku? Kurasa ia akan menghabisi nyawaku nanti.

"U-Untuk apa s-sensei?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo ikut saya…" Meiko-sensei keluar dari ruang kelas. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Keringat terus mengalir di tubuhku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Meiko-sensei menoleh ke belakang.

Aku menunduk, "Ti-Tidak, sensei."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau deg-degan?" Apa?! Apakah bunyi degup jantungku sekeras itu sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengarnya? "Sudahlah…Ayo masuk!"

Aku memasuki kantor guru tempat para guru bersenda gurau dan beristirahat. Meiko-sensei duduk ditempatnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku tahu kau itu salah satu pemain dari permainan merebut anak berambut ungu itu kan?" Aku mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut permainan ini. Untuk apa membunuh orang lain hanya untuk memperebutkan cowok tengil seperti itu."

"Iya. Saat pertama kali ku melihatnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya." Balasku.

"Ya, kau benar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya yang membuat kita tertarik padanya."

Aku baru mengingat sesuatu. Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku, "Bagaimana dengan Mayu? Kepala sekolah aneh itu?"

Meiko-sensei membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Kau benar! Pasti dia dalang dari semua—" Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kantor guru.

"Aku ingin bertemu…Meiko-sensei." Pemuda itu berdiri di depan kantor guru sambil memegang sebuah lembaran-lembaran kertas. Aku dan Meiko-sensei terpana melihat lelaki itu; rambutnya yang panjang dengan warna ungunya yang mencolok terlihat khas dari dirinya. Aku dan Meiko-sensei saling berpandangan. Kami sangat mengenal lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan guru. Aku pun tak percaya bahwa ia ada di sini…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chapter 2 pun selesai! Tenang aja, masih ada lanjutannya kok. Semoga Mi-chan bisa publish chapter 3 fic ini dalam waktu dekat~**

**Mind to review, om dan tante :3**


End file.
